Telepathic Football
The Telepathic Football was a very bizarre cryptid reportedly sighted on January 12, 2002 by Jean F. and Nelson C, residents of one of the parcels of the central area of Villa San Rafael in Calama, Chile. It all began when Jean noticed that his pet snake escaped from its cage. His friend Nelson noticed it was gone, so they began looking for it outside among the rubble of the parcel. They recall how half an hour before, their two dogs strangely began to howl and cry. They searched for the pet snake together when suddenly, at about 30 meters from where they stood, they saw what appeared to be a stray dog. They immediately picked up rocks to throw at it to avoid an attack. However, to their surprise, the animal stood there, motionless and fearless; it did not get scared nor did it run away as ordinary dogs normally do. Shortly afterwards, the strange animal began to move towards them. The movements it made as it walked were very strange. It used two legs at a time. It made very small and short leaps like a rabbit. Suddenly, it stopped and it stood up on two legs. The teenagers shortly began to feel some kind of energy. "It was like an electrical shock in the stomach," they said. It later walked again (upright) making a loud dragging noise, making small leaps and only moving one of its legs. They thought that it might have been hurt after they threw rocks at it. They noticed the weird shape of the animal. "It was like a rugby football with legs," one of them said. Appearance Nelson was mesmerized as he stared at such strange-looking animal. He remembers a detailed description of it. According to him, its head was like the one of a large dog and it had a flat nose like a bulldog. Its eyes were slanted and pale-red in color, which could only be seen when the creature turned its head from side to side like small lizards do. Its ears were flat, round and large. Its arms were short, they had elbows and the hands had three fingers. It had hair like the one on a wild pig. Its legs were like the ones from a goat. The feet had also three fingers and a membrane like ducks, but somewhat shorter. He does not recall seeing nails because the grass was covering the tip of the fingers. On its curved back, they were able to notice a spinal section covered with amounts of even thicker hair. According to the teenagers, the “thicker” hairs grew in small separated sections or groups down the spinal area and they pointed downwards. Most of the hair of the animal was gray, but the tail had a white tip. The tail appeared to be three times ticker than the one on a dog but it was very short; it was about 5 centimeters in length. Possible Explanations There are several explanations as to what the creature could be. Theories include: * An undiscovered species (a Cryptid) * Extraterrestrial Trivia * At that moment, Nelson claims that he heard a voice in his head saying, "don’t stare, just run away." * These testimonies were taken separately from the teenagers, and yet, both accounts concurred entirely. Category:Cryptids Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Canine Category:South and Central America Category:Aliens Category:Rodent